


Opportunity/Fulfillment

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Early Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Filling a tumblr prompt requesting the following phrase:“Forget the bed… let’s do it right here.”





	Opportunity/Fulfillment

Patrick’s all lips and tongue and a body abandoned too long to go another second without David. Fuck this whole ordeal, this whole waiting-for-Ray-to-go-out-of-town thing, this whole sometimes-doing-hand-stuff-in-the-car thing. He’d had enough, and it had been almost two weeks now of nothing. No fooling around in back rooms or getting off in motel bathrooms or even “driving David home,” which had really just become code for the aforementioned hand stuff.

But now they’re here, Ray’s finally gone, they’ve got the place to themselves. David smells like that cedar bullshit but he tastes like beer, and they’re probably both a little drunk. Call it celebrating. Call it an excuse. An excuse for Patrick to want David with such vulgarity and boldness that even now, even halfway through the threshold into the house, he’s got David’s pants open and his sweater half removed.

“_Fuck_, I missed you,” Patrick grunts as if David doesn’t know. As if David hasn’t felt how much he’d been missed since they’d started dancing together at the bar an hour before.

“You’ve got me,” is all David can reply, both because his mouth is barely free for a moment long enough to say anything and also because his mind isn’t thinking about talking. His mind is thinking about Patrick inside of him, his back in the mattress, about how he’ll wake Patrick up in the morning, and he already knows how that will go.

Patrick finishes removing the sweater and tosses it across from them to where his desk used to be. David doesn’t even take time to give a disapproving look, and that’s how Patrick really knows that he wants this as bad as he does. His hands rush down David’s now bare back and into his pants, gripping the flesh of his ass cheeks and squeezing, pulling his body close to Patrick’s and moaning already when he feels David’s cock against him.

David stumbles at the first step, forgetting it’s there, not particularly caring. It’s dark and they’re tangled up in one another, and that’s just how it is. He pulls Patrick closer just as his back hits the landing and Patrick doesn’t miss a beat, grinding their bodies together while he presses his weight against David and works to open his own zipper.

“We’re never gonna make it to the bed like this,” David giggles, Patrick’s lips at his shoulder.

“Forget the bed… let’s do it right here.”

This sends all the blood rushing to David’s cock and he’s ready to cum right there. He’s never seen the man so needy, and _fuck_ if there’s not something about being wanted, being loved, being needed, being fucked on a businessman’s staircase in the dead of night on a Wednesday evening.

Patrick removes David’s shoes, his pants, rushing through the process while David ends up ripping a button away on Patrick’s shirt lifting it from his body. Patrick poses David slightly propped up on the next step up before he backs away, sinks to his knees, slides his hands up David’s shins, his thighs. His mouth is on David’s cock before David knows it’s happening, and _god_, Patrick’s a natural. What’s this, the third? Fourth time? But he knows what to do with that mouth, with that tongue. He knows how to kiss him everywhere he kisses him, every time he kisses him. He worships David, that’s the difference. That’s the thing about Patrick that David doesn’t quite understand and probably never will.

“Baby… baby…” David manages weakly, his hand on Patrick’s cheek. “If you keep doing that, I’ll come.”

Patrick stops, but smiles when he places a finger in his own mouth, wets it, and slides it along David’s ass. “Isn’t that the point?”

David nods, gasps when Patrick’s pushing inside him. “_Fuck!_”

Patrick kisses him on his chest, trails down to his crotch again, those gorgeous lips tasting David slowly, torturously.

“You’re so fucking good at this,” David says, almost laughing, completely overwhelmed with it all, it’s so much. Still, he needs more, and just as he thinks this, he feels it.

“I had an excellent teacher,” Patrick stops to say, words only slightly muffled by the tip of David’s prick in his mouth.

And it’s this for some reason that sends David over the edge. It’s the growing contact inside him and the lack of it so suddenly on his cock and it’s the way Patrick’s eyes shine up at him while he speaks, and it’s the way that now, even now during all of this, David can’t stop thinking about how kind Patrick is to him.

David’s catching his breath and watching as Patrick’s fingers still pulse in and out when Patrick pulls him to his feet and braces him against the railing. He pulls his jeans just to his knees and heaves David up into his arms, legs wrapped around him, and it’s seconds David doesn’t bother counting before Patrick is inside of him, fucking him up against the wall with the curtains just a little bit open and David really, really hoping Ray didn’t, you know, forget his wallet or something.

But all other thoughts are lost when Patrick’s hands find David’s face, he kisses him, he hums into it. It’s long and soft and it’s so fucking chaste that David almost forgets there’s anything else going on between them. He wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck, breaks from the kiss but only to press their foreheads together during those final few deliberate thrusts into his body before Patrick is cursing against David’s skin and saying things he’d never say in any other circumstance.

David gradually unwraps himself from around Patrick, but they stay standing there in one another’s arms for several moments, just breathing, existing, savoring this peace that will be over at some point in the next couple of days.

Patrick opens his eyes and looks into David’s. He wants to say it, but he feels like he always wants to say it. And if he is ever going to say it, it can’t be at a time like this. This isn’t what he imagines for that moment.

“You okay?” David asks, palms smoothing over the small of Patrick’s back.

Patrick nods. “I needed that.”

David did, too, and he tells him as much. They fumble around the room for their belongings before they eventually make it to the bedroom, where David is able to fold his clothes properly before he gets into the bed naked and takes Patrick into his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
